


Stormy

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Protective Thor, Storm Chasing, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Being Tony, kind of, this is hard to explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: “They say they’ve been getting strange thunderstorms,” Bruce yells at Tony over the wind.“No shit,” Tony yells back as thunder cracks through the air and a bolt of lightening makes an impressive streak across the sky. Bruce doesn’t say anything else until they’re safely in their weather station and turning on the lights.*Thor has been trying, and failing, to capture Loki in Midgard for nearly a month and he was tired of playing Loki’s games. He kept evading capture and several times now Thor has had to wipe the minds on nosey Midgardians inquiring about the lightening storms.





	Stormy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DearNymphadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearNymphadora/gifts), [FarAwayInWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/gifts).



> This is mostly for FarAwayInWonderland, who had commented on something I wrote and mentioned Tony/Thor. I have no clue if you'll like this at all, but I thought I'd try my hand at the pairing and see what happens. 
> 
> Hope the rest of you like it!

Tony and Bruce hold up their umbrellas against the high-speed winds and Tony lets out a loud huff of annoyance. “Lets just get this over with,” he says as they trudge to the weather station they were going to be observing the current weather patterns in.

“They say they’ve been getting strange thunderstorms,” Bruce yells at him over the wind.

“No shit,” Tony yells back as thunder cracks through the air and a bolt of lightening makes an impressive streak across the sky. Bruce doesn’t say anything else until they’re safely in their weather station and turning on the lights.

“That lightening was impressive,” Bruce says as he sits down to look over the various notes the last couple people in the area made. None of it, after Tony examines the notes, was useful at all. One guy wrote about his _dog_ in the logbooks, which made no sense at all.

“So it was. Why do I get the impression that we’re going to have a really weird week?” Tony asks more to himself than Bruce.

“No idea Stark but I feel it too,” Bruce tells him.

*

Thor has been trying, and failing, to capture Loki in Midgard for nearly a month and he was tired of playing Loki’s games. He kept evading capture and several times now Thor has had to wipe the minds on nosey Midgardians inquiring about the lightening storms. He needed to get out of here with his brother in tow and quickly but Loki was hardly cooperating. As of now Loki was hiding and Thor, thankfully, had not been the cause of last night’s lightening storm so he saw no reason to mind-wipe the pair of humans that he noticed checking out the weather station. For now anyways.

He is sitting in a coffee shop mostly minding his own business with a cup of some very impressive caffeine- Midgardians knew their coffee- when someone new walks into the shop. Thor looks up of course and as usual he scans the Midgardian for any sign that they were secretly Loki in disguise. The Midgardian looks normal if a little short, though in Thor’s defense almost all Midgardians were short to him. Actually even a lot of Asgardians were short to him minus a few friends. He thinks he’s taller than his father but it was hard to tell when he was always sitting above everyone on a throne.

The Midgardian orders a large coffee black and Thor can’t help but wrinkle his nose. He liked his own coffee sugary thanks to a fondness of sweets. Loki, before he went rogue and decided to screw everything up for them both, had said his coffee preferences were an insult to the gods because it was _meant_ to be bitter. Thor found the criticism amusing because they _were_ the gods even if they weren’t technically gods; only the Midgardians thought they were once upon a time. Thor had been younger then and it seemed amusing at the time to mess with the Midgardians but then they invented an entire religion around his power and the stories he told them and when his father found out he was very unimpressed. Most people now thought Odin, Thor, Loki, and all the other Norse gods were myth though so in his defense it still worked out. And he still had a day of the week named after him- Thursday. _Thorsday_. He got to feel special once a week every week, which was nice when he was stuck with the tiny yet very petty Midgardians chasing after his still tiny but even pettier brother. For a frost giant Loki was extremely small. The runt of the litter, obviously.

While Thor ponders how his brother ended up so short he almost misses the Midgardian with the bitter coffee approaching. The human helps himself to the seat across from Thor and smiles pleasantly, “hey, I work up at that weather station and I was wondering if you could tell me about the weather around here. The notes weren’t helpful,” he says, looking annoyed.

Of all the people in this town this Midgardian could have found Thor couldn’t believe it was _him_ that the human talked to. “I… uh… well, I’m a tourist,” Thor eventually says, smiling and knowing he looks like a fool. He couldn’t very well tell the human that the weather was normal though, that would make him suspicious and if Thor as learned anything about Midgardians in the last couple days it’s that they’re nosey little beasts. Loki liked to use it to his advantage so Thor was left scrambling to clean up after Loki’s messes instead of capturing Loki. It was irritating.

The human slumps in his seat and sighs, “of course you are. Well, notice anything weird while you’ve been here?” he asks.

Thor shrugs in a way he hopes is nonchalant but he knows acting is not his strong suit. That was Loki’s specialty. “Some lightening storms and a lot of rain, but I have no idea how normal that might be here. Not very normal if you’re asking me questions, I suppose,” he says and he laughs in a way that sounds more nervous than anything. Damn, he should take acting lessons if he ever has to chase his brother down again like this. When he finally does manage to catch his brother he is not going to be gentle about it.

“Where are you from? You’re accent is weird,” the human says, leaning forward and squinting.

Not one Midgardian had noticed his accent before now but of _course_ this one did. Maybe Loki already influenced him and this was another one of those distractions Thor was supposed to go running around to clean up instead of finding Loki. “Australia,” he says, thinking of a place far away from his current location. If his studying maps were right that was clear across the world from here.

His human companion, though, doesn’t seem to fall for it. _Damn_. “Really? Doesn’t sound like any Australian accent I’ve ever heard,” he says, frowning.

“I come from a small town, we have a weird accent there. Regional thing,” he lies, hoping the human would find this acceptable. It seems to be because the human nods and decides to move on.

“So, the storms, what do they look like?” the human asks, getting back to the one-track mind that most humans seem to have.

Thor shrugs, “bright and loud,” he says, repeating something he heard some other Midgardian say earlier in the week.

The human laughs, “I guess that’s what I get for asking the locals- sorry, _tourists_ \- what the storms have been like. Most people try not to pay attention because storms scare them,” he says, shaking his head.

Thor laughs, “no idea why, there’s nothing more beautiful than lightening across the sky. In the rain it’s like fire and water are battling it out, it’s amazing,” he says, smiling despite himself. The fear a lot of humans had for storms but perhaps that was because, in his own way, he was the god of lightening. It made sense than he liked storms.

“You think storms are pretty but all you came up with was ‘bright and loud’ when I asked you what they were like?” the human asks but he’s smiling so he asks less out of suspicion and more out of actual amusement.

“Well it’s not like I know all the fancy language you do,” Thor points out. “Besides, it’s true.” Especially where he was in the sky, that was a whole new view all together. A much prettier one if he was to say so himself.

“I guess so, last night was something that’s for sure. So, what drew you here if you don’t mind me asking?” the human asks, slipping into easier conversation.

“My brother. I’m supposed to take him home but he’s being difficult,” Thor says, telling the truth. What was it Loki said? The best way to lie was to tell the truth? Thor had no real talent in that area but sometimes he could see an easy way to employ the method of lying, like now, because the statement was human enough that it drew no question. He could hardly tell the human he was hunting the trickster god.

Thankfully it goes over well and he learns the human’s name is Tony and he’s a meteorologist. He also learns that as far as humans go this one is one of the more reckless of his species. Thor knew all about humans who did feats even Thor wouldn’t dare do, like wrestling _alligators_ , jumping from planes with only a piece of fabric to break their fall, and any number of these activities but Tony’s thing was chasing storms. Despite being mostly defenseless he drove _into_ storms to gather data on them. Thor should have known the moment Tony told him his passion was diving headfirst into a storm that he would be gone on him but no, Thor was mostly paying attention to Tony’s words to describe the storms. He used language that Thor didn’t to describe lightening phenomenon and Thor was hooked on his every word, curious about how Midgardians examined their weather because it was nothing like Asgard.

In Asgard the weather could be controlled and tamed, Thor was often a part of it, but in Midgard they had to predict what would happen to avoid damage. It never occurred to him what humans did when natural disasters hit but there was a surprising amount of time, money, and technology put into analyzing the weather and preventing damage. The information was absolutely fascinating.

*

Tony think about Thor, an ironic name considering Tony’s occupation, all the way back to the weather station. “Where the hell were you? You said you went out for coffee and you’ve been gone for like five hours,” Bruce tells him when he gets back. “And where’s _my_ coffee?” he asks.

Tony looks down at his hands and frowns, “aw shit, I forgot your coffee. But I met this guy, Thor, and Bruce he was awesome,” he says excitedly.

Bruce groans, “oh man, why is it that you can’t do anything for longer than ten minutes without getting your dick involved, come on. We’re here to analyze the weird weather, not hang out with guys who give out obviously fake names. And you’re going back out there to get me more coffee,” Bruce tells him. “I’m dead on my feet.”

“Excuse you, I was not thinking with my dick I was thinking with my head and _no one_ likes my weather talk but he hung on every word. But fine, I’ll get you coffee because I’m a good friend,” he tells Bruce.

“Oh yeah, you’re a great friend, you go to get me coffee five hours ago, get distracted by a fake Norse god, and then offer to go get me the coffee you forget. You know what I like. Also can you pick me up some donuts?” Bruce asks, a little nicer on that last request.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll get your donut,” Tony mumbles, rolling his eyes at Bruce. Despite his whining they were actually pretty decent friends and a formidable team in the field. Both of them could think faster than anyone else they worked with and both of them were damn good with tech. They were leagues ahead of everyone else in that department, which meant their data was irreplaceable. So Tony leaves the weather station for Bruce’s coffee and donut so he’d stop complaining and they could get back to the storms.

It’s when he’s on his way back that the clouds start forming and almost instantaneously that Tony gets curious. The cloud formations appeared so fast they almost looked more like smoke clouds so Tony pulls over and gets a camera out to record this for Bruce. Thunder starts rolling in fast, lightening following behind, lighting up the clouds in a way that Tony doesn’t see often. Whatever was going on with the weather he knew now that it definitely wasn’t normal. The storm appeared to be almost localized to that particular area in the sky, which Tony makes sure to record just as the winds pick up and the rain starts in earnest. He grins as he walks towards the clouds, wind and rain whipping at his body almost hard enough to lift him off the ground.

He crouches a little, trying to keep low as he creeps closer to capture the weird storm on the camera. He gets an awesome shot of the lightening making the clouds momentarily bright and thanks his lucky stars his camera was waterproof. He didn’t even want to think of what would happen to a normal camera if he tried to use one to film this.

*

Thor wished Loki would just cooperate with him for once but as usual his brother causes problems, which cause three more abnormal storms, and because Thor happened to share a coffee shop with Tony he got to hear about it later. As much as he enjoyed their discussions, and he was very fond of listening to Tony talk about his passion for storms, he also had to keep an eye on how much Tony knew. If he found out too much he’d have to wipe his mind and his partner’s too. He’d also have to cease contact with him in case seeing him again broke the spell on his mind and given Tony’s natural curiosity and tendency to notice minor details it would. Thor didn’t want to break contact because he _liked_ their near daily chats. He had not, of course, realized there was _footage_ of one of the storms until Tony mentioned some strange sightings in the clouds.

He does his best to pretend like this was news to him and laughs, “how weird can lightening get?” he asks mostly to gather information on what Tony knew.

Tony seems to consider his answer for a moment before he leans forward. Thor does too, subconsciously, and in a low voice Tony says, “I think we saw a _man_ in the clouds. Call me crazy all you want because honestly that’s impossible to believe, trust me I know, but I swear to got Bruce and I have like seven clear shots.”

Not clear enough, Thor thinks, or he would recognize _who_ was in the clouds. Instead of reacting the way he wanted to, which was mostly to flip tables and yell a lot, he thinks. It was not something that had been a strong suit of his but after a month of chasing Loki around he had come to realize that acting on instinct was never going to work because Loki knew what he would do to well. Ever the strategist Thor decided to change tactics and, so far, he appeared to be gaining ground on his brother. Loki didn’t know what to do with a Thor that didn’t act right away and Thor was beginning to realize that maybe slowing down could be a more useful tactic than he had previously believed.

Loki had been thrown off enough that Thor nearly caught him twice, which meant his plans were working; Loki was just fast enough and resourceful enough to get out of them quickly. He’s begun taking notes on Loki’s tactics to find the patterns. Usually they were easy to find but Loki is a trickster so Thor decided to take precautions. Loki shouldn’t be so surprised, Thor thinks, because he had been alive for a long time and fighting in wars almost as long. Thor has always been gifted in strategy, this game of the mind was just a new version of what Thor had already mastered nearly a millennia ago.

So Thor thinks for a moment on how he wanted to deal with this Tony problem aside from sneaking into the damn weather station, destroying the footage he had, and magically wiping his mind like he had with the other weather people who got nosey. “A man? How though? Were those winds high enough to pick someone up?” he asks, going for a logical explanation. Humans, Thor has learned, try very hard to avoid supernatural answers to their questions. Aside from a belief in god, and even then only some humans had that, they tended to avoid any explanation that did not have tangible, physical evidence. Going with a logical answer, Thor thinks, will throw Tony off his trail some.

Except Tony was further onto his trail than he suspected, which leaves him wanting to yell and throw things again when Tony tells him this but he keeps himself calm. He will throw some things later. “No, I mean yeah the winds probably could have picked someone up, but not in through the clouds like that. The man, well the man shape, is in the center of the clouds but it doesn’t look like the storm is actually touching him. If I didn’t know any better I’d say he was in the center of a combination of a thunderstorm and a minor hurricane. Bruce is trying to enhance the image to see what it is exactly but its good stuff,” Tony tells him, taking a drink of his coffee.

Indeed it was, just not for Thor. “Well what do you think it is?” he asks, trying t find any reason to leave Tony’s mind in tact despite knowing how stupid that was. He was being reckless, he knows, but no one shared a passion for thunderstorms like Tony did. Who else would he bond with over the smell of lightening hitting the sand? Everyone else thought he was nuts. Besides, tony was so small and defenseless and he ran headfirst into storms, that impressed Thor as much as it made him curious. Asgardians wouldn’t run into Thor’s storms like Tony had- _repeatedly_ \- and Thor liked the idea of being able to show his power to someone who would actually appreciate it like he did. It was as brave as it was stupid, which reminded Thor of all the times people said the same about him. Except, of course, when he ran into a storm it was to curb it, stop it, or outright create it. Tony was just some insane human running into something that could kill him for the thrill of it.

Tony shrugs, “no clue. But I’ll find out,” he says and Thor had no doubts. He may not know Tony well but he knew determination when he saw it.

*

Loki thought that Thor, on the best of days, was a large dunce with too much power for his undersized brain. But lately he’s been a _nuisance_ so Loki looks for a way to get rid of him so he can go back to messing around with the humans in peace. Oh he knew Thor was to drag him back to Asgard so he can be properly grounded for his actions but Loki rather liked tormenting humans so he had no desire to be captured by his brother.

The last thing he expects to find is some twit human that has caught Thor’s attention. A storm chaser, which Loki found so absolutely predictable, and he begins to watch them. Maybe Thor had learned enough to not rush into things immediately like he had when he first got here but he was still no match for Loki whatsoever. Loki listens in on their precious conversations about different kinds of lightening, their favorite kinds of storms, why Tony would be so stupid as to jump headfirst into them, and a number of other things that Loki personally finds dreadfully boring.

He does learn more than enough to know that Thor, whether he is aware of it or not, is attached to the stupid human. Loki figures its more than enough to make his move, to hit Thor where it hurt and to get him to back off long enough that Loki can make an escape. Thus far his attempts have not gone very well for him.

Unfortunately for Thor Loki was far better at magic than he was and this human really didn’t stand a chance against a _god_.

*

Bruce and Tony look at the clearest image they could get of their cloud guy and Bruce shakes his head at the clear shape of a man with one arm in the air with a hammer in it and another arm outstretched in front of him. If Tony didn’t know any better he would think that the lightening in the picture was coming from the fingertips of the man. “What the hell did we even get on camera? Zeus?” Bruce asks, laughing at his own joke.

Tony considers this for a second and frowns, “or Thor. Zeus doesn’t have a hammer,” he points out. At least he was pretty sure Zeus didn’t have a hammer… What Zeus probably had was an STI given how often he stuck his dick where it didn’t belong.

Bruce frowns at him, “you aren’t serious, are you?” he asks.

“Of course not Bruce but come on, it does kind of look like this guy is flying around with a hammer and shooting lightening out of his fingertips. Is there… I don’t know, _any_ explanation for this that doesn’t involve mythology?” Right now Tony was stumped for an explanation but he and Bruce are saved from having to find a logical explanation when a storm starts and Bruce gets the bright idea to film for anomalies like their Zeus/ Thor figure in the clouds. If they caught this thing on camera more than once than they could try and figure out what it was or if, for some reason, the camera screwed up.

They throw their equipment into the van and took off in the direction of the growing storm, both of them grinning like loons.

*

Bruce was used to following Tony’s weird whims because most of the time they paid off. This time though they’re standing out in the middle of a storm, rain slamming into them at high speeds while they tried to capture something useful because Tony caught something weird on tape when they catch something even weirder on tape. They were, for a few minutes, being wiped around by high-speed winds and rain when Bruce looks down at the camera and notes that it’s picking up approximately _none_ of the weather. “Tony!” he yells over the still raging winds. He looks over and does a double take when he sees what’s on camera.

“What the fuck?” he yells and just like that the rain and wind disappears. Bruce and Tony frown at each other and look down, noting that they aren’t in any way wet or even roughed up when the slow clapping starts.

“Congratulations on being probably the most predictable humans I have _ever_ met,” someone says and they turn towards the voice. A tall man stands there with a grin on his somewhat pointy face. Bruce notes that he’s very pale and the long black hair only serves to make him paler, especially in the strange light that Bruce didn’t trust now.

“Uh, who the hell are you?” Tony asks, looking mostly unimpressed. Bruce, because he knew Tony well and he knew his cues, knew he was frightened. Neither of them dealt well with the unexplainable and this, whatever _this_ was, had no explanation.

“Loki, the trickster god,” the man says. For all his talk about being predictable Loki sure does look surprised when Tony bursts out laughing.

“Yeah, and your brother Thor is sure to follow behind you. Buddy, you’re going to have to do better than claiming you’re a _god_ ,” Tony tells him.

“Well I can certainly hope that Thor isn’t to follow soon,” Loki mumbles. “I have no idea why you humans are so difficult to convince, you drove into one of my illusions,” he points out. And then, much to Bruce’s surprise, he turns into two Lokis, and three, and four, and several more pop up after that.

Tony squints at Lokis for a moment before pulling something, a small flashlight, out of his pocket and throwing it at one of the Lokis. It smacks him right in the forehead and Loki swears under his breath, “how did you know I was this one?” he snaps.

“The fake ones of you shimmer a little and you don’t,” Tony says. Bruce frowns at him because he hadn’t noticed that at all. But then this was Tony; the man couldn’t remember his own birthday half the time but knew why his friend watched Downtown Abby. Maybe he shouldn’t be surprised at Tony noticing things he hadn’t.

That is, of course, when the thunder sounds. It’s far closer than it should be and Bruce adjusts his grip on the camera to get this storm on tape. Loki swears again and starts towards them as the clouds seem to come from nowhere, looking almost like masses of smoke they appeared so fast. Bruce backs up to get it all and Loki reaches Tony. He’s only half paying attention to Tony and Loki when the lightening and rain hits. He’s only drawn back into the interaction between Tony and Loki when Tony speaks.

“Performance issues? It’s alright, happens to everyone though it’s a _little_ embarrassing,” Tony says, giving Loki a sympathetic look. Loki frowns at the scepter thing he had in his hand and taps it against Tony’s chest again. Bruce doesn’t know what’s supposed to happen but nothing seems to.

“This usually works…” Loki mumbles and a loud crack of thunder followed by a flash of lightening so bright Bruce has to close his eyes against it so he doesn’t blind himself.

“Loki,” says someone, a tall blonde man who probably had shoulders as broad as Tony and Bruce’s put together, says.

Loki turns and Tony grabs the scepter, kicking Loki in the side as he does it. Tony falls on his ass and Loki lunges for him but he doesn’t make it due to a large hammer hitting him in the back, sending him flying right over Tony and past Bruce. He stares on in wonder because he had _no idea_ what was happening here.

The blonde man is already halfway to Loki by the time his hammer was back to him and Loki was already half off the ground. Then Loki does that thing where he turns into a bunch of Lokis and the blonde swears under his breath, examining them all like he had no idea which one was real. Bruce tries to find the one that didn’t shimmer but he can’t seem to find one. Tony much because he throws what looks like on of their storm tapes at him and hits Loki in the head. He doesn’t lose all of his concentration, but three Lokis disappear and only the one Tony hit with the tape whirled around at top speeds. The rest were a half a second behind but that was all the blonde needed to jump on the real Loki.

The resulting right lasts a few moments before Loki laughs and turns into more Lokis again. “What was it you were the god of again?” he asks, five of him laughing in the blonde’s face. Tony was looking at something else entirely because his face was bone white, like he just saw a ghost or something and Bruce was mostly confused because he couldn’t see whatever Tony was seeing nor could he tell the Lokis apart. The blonde didn’t seem to be able to do that either.

It doesn’t seem to hold the blonde off long because the storm Bruce forgot he was supposed to be filming kicks back up and the air around them crackles with electricity. “I am the god of thunder,” he says and the sky lights up with an impossible amount of lightening bolts. The blonde himself- Thor Bruce guessed- also lights up as the lightening crackles around and _through_ him.

*

The last time Tony saw Loki he was squirming around on the ground under Thor’s hammer. Tony wouldn’t believe he met _Thor_ , like the actual thunder god. He bonded for like two weeks with the _thunder god_ about _storms_. This was the greatest discovery of his life and he and Bruce had to promise to never speak of it to anyone ever and Thor had to destroy all their footage of him. That had been disappointing but Thor had made it up to him by creating the coolest storm Tony had ever seen and he didn’t even have to get rained on to see it. Or nearly blown away by the winds. Bruce was mad he missed it but Tony didn’t want to share Thor anyways.

“I am sorry for my brother,” Thor tells him, "I appreciate your help with him though. He hadn't expected that and it threw him off enough that I could finally capture him." He’s going back to his own realm, Tony knows, and this was his last visit.

Tony shrugs, “No problem. And don’t we all have one nutty sibling?” he jokes.

Thor laughs, “you don’t have any siblings,” he points out.

“That makes _me_ the nutty sibling,” Tony tells him and Thor shakes his head, smiling.

“Maybe it does. I have never met a human so happy to drive into a storm I created. Most if not all of the humans I have stormed on ran in fear but not you,” he says, looking down at Tony fondly.

Tony shrugs, “I’m an adrenalin junkie. Also your storms are beautiful, they’re like natural works of art except you know, not lame as hell,” he says. He’s never liked art but when he saw the way the sky looked when there was a bad storm he could understand the appeal of it. He guessed if Picasso’s shitty paintings could make people feel what he felt when he drove into a storm it made sense that people would spend stupid amounts of money on them. Tony still questioned their sanity though because seriously, he could paint better than that.

“I will miss you,” Thor tells him. “No one appreciates bad weather like I do,” he says, a little more sober than he had been before.

“Bad weather is relative. I wish it stormed all the time, wouldn’t that be the life?” he asks more to himself than anyone else.

“So it would,” Thor says, smiling just a little. “I have to go now so I can return Loki to where he belongs. I wanted to give you this though,” he says and he holds out a small jar.

Tony frowns and takes the jar, confused for a moment as to what the hell was in it when he realizes it isn’t smoke, it’s clouds, and they’re flashing with lightening. A storm in a bottle. “Okay this is easily the coolest gift I’ve ever gotten,” he says, enthused as the little jar of clouds lights up again as lightening moved around the edges of the glass.

“A bit of magic I thought you might appreciate, so you don’t forget me,” Thor says, watching as the clouds shift around.

“There was no way I was forgetting you before, but I definitely won’t now,” Tony tells him.

Thor smiles again, soft and surprisingly sweet for such a large guy. Tony would expect him to be super tough and rough around the edges but Thor was actually pretty soft and easily excitable. “I’ll try and come back for you,” he says and he takes a few steps back. “Farewell,” he says and lifting the hammer he had left on the ground he swings it around and _flies_ off. He waves at Tony as he goes and Tony shakes his head, dumbfounded by his odd relationship for a god he thought was a myth until a few days ago.

“You know what Stark, I know I give you a hard time about your inability to focus on anything outside of your dick for more than ten minutes but I will fondly remember that time you spent two weeks hitting on a Norse god,” Bruce tells him, looking off in the direction Thor had flown away in.

Tony rolls his eyes, “you’re only mad because I saw his thunder,” he says and Bruce nods.

“That’s true.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
